A Royal Problem
by kandy61767
Summary: What would happen if there were surviors on Famille. What if Ahim was called back to Famille and had to drop her pirate duties. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Kyndall and welcome to my first story! I just want to say now if you hate the Marvelous and Ahim couple get of my story now! Well here it goes.**

**A Royal Problem**

It was a typical day on the Gokai Galleon. Joe was doing his sit ups, Don and Gai were getting dinner ready, Luka was counting her rings, and Marvelous as usual was asleep in his chair. Everyone was here except Ahim who decided to go down to earth and shop at the market. Soon dinner was ready and Ahim was still not back. Marvelous started to get worried. He thought to himself she is a pirate she can take care of herself but as it got later he got more scared. Not worried but scared. The fearless captain getting scared, no way.

Dinner was over and instead of going back to sleep in his chair Marvelous left the ship took look for Ahim without a word to his other crew members. While Don and Gai were puzzled by his actions Luka and Joe were just in the background smirking. They both knew by the way Marvelous acted he had feelings for Ahim but he could never put them together to figure it out.

As Marvelous was walking across the street he passed a brightly lit restaurant. As he looked inside the window he saw Ahim and a guy dressed in dark velvet robes presenting her with something. At a far distance it looked like a ring but as he looked closer it was a Queen crown. Ahim was crying. Marvelous never liked to see he his little princess cry. Wait, did he just call her his little princess. Marvelous pushed that thought aside and continued watching outside the window. The man in the robes continued to speak and took Ahim out of the restaurant. Marvelous hid behind a tree to hear the rest of the conversation.

" Ahim-san they are waiting for you." "The survivors are there waiting to hear their queen say it is safe so they can start restoring the planet." "But I must continue my duties as a pirate." "Well you need to start your duties as queen; it is what your parents would want."

As soon as Marvelous heard this he stormed from behind the trees took Ahim and went back to the ship.

When they came to the Galleon Luka greeted Ahim with a hello but did not get a response as Ahim as she quietly walked back to her quarters. Marvelous had not said a word all night long.

When all the other crew members were asleep Marvelous snuck of to Ahim's room. He started thinking of that conversation she had with that man. Would she really think about leaving him….. and the others. He could never admit that he had certain feelings and thoughts about her, everyone would laugh at him. He had to talk to her later to get things set straight around here.

It was the next morning and everyone was awake except Ahim. Everyone was confused by Ahim's sudden behavior except Marvelous. His crew members questioned him of Ahim's behavior (especially Luka) but he did nothing more than walking away.

Marvelous thought it was finally time to confront Ahim. As he entered her bright pink room he saw Ahim looking in the mirror with the crown he saw last night on her head. He could do nothing more than stare as she called out his name. When he snapped out of it he asked, "Ahim are you really thinking of going back to your planet?" "I need to; I would be hated by my parents and my planet if I do not return as their queen." "Well you are a pirate, part of the gokaigers, you cannot give up now." "I am sorry if I have disappointed you Marvelous-san, I have meeting I need to attend to."

Marvelous was heartbroken. He has never felt this way before. Now he finally knew, he loved Ahim. He wanted her to stay forever. She was something that he did not want to lose. But it was too late. She had made up her mind and he could do nothing about it. Or could he?

**Well this was my first story. Trust me I will continue it. I know it was short but I was in a rush. I got to get packing for my trip to Mississippi. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I am back! I know it has been a while but I am back with this story. I am really excited to get back with this story. So here it is.**

Ahim had just left the galleon her so called important meeting. She had left around 3am so she wouldn't disturb the other members of the galleon or get blocked from leaving my Marvelous. Marvelous just didn't understand how hard this is for her. She just can't give up her planet and let all her people down she had to leave. As much as she would love to stay with Marvelous and the others she had to leave.

As much as Marvelous didn't want to go to sleep he had to. As usual he took his look around the galleon to see if his shipmates were all asleep in bed. He did not dare to go past Ahim's room, it would be too heartbreaking. He never thought that one day his crew would ever leave him…..his only friends. He needed Ahim, she was the only one that could really understand him. He needed to make a plan, a good plan, or maybe even a devious plan.

Ahim was with the man Marvelous saw the last time also known as Kasako Ahim's royal adviser.

"Princess Ahim have you made your decision to leave to your planet yet?"

"Hai Kasako, I just need to tell my friends and pack my things, just give me time"

**Meanwhile at the Gokai Galleon**

Marvelous was telling the others about Ahim and how she was leaving to go back to her planet. Luka was in the backround crying like there was no tomorrow and being the respectful boyfriend he was Hakase put his arm around Luka in comfort. As they were doing that Marvelous, Joe, and Gai were devising a plan to make Ahim stay.

"How could we even make Ahim-san stay, this is an extremely important decision for her.",Gai said.

Joe said, "Gai you are not making this any easier."

Marvelous said, "We need to make a plan, a plan so good that Ahim cannot refuse to stay at the Gokai Galleon."

Soon Ahim had entered the room. The whole Galleon fell silent. Ahim had taken a step up and began to speak.

"Everyone I have something important to tell you all, I am…"

"Ahim I told them all ready", Marvelous said.

As everyone stared at her she told them all that she would be leaving tomorrow at six in the morning. She left to her room to go pack.

Luka screamed, "WE NEED TO MAKE A PLAN NOW."

Ahim was in her room thinking of all her memories with Marvelous and the others. She always thought of Luka as the big sister she never had. She always had enjoyed doing chores with Hakase. She always admired Gai's enthusiasm. She had always admired Joe's sword skill. She had always admired and respected Marvelous and may or may not have a crush on him. She had always had feelings for Marvelous and had told Luka about them but promised to never tell anyone. She wished she could stay more than anyone else but she couldn't. She continued to pack.

On the Zangyack ship they were planning something big really big. Something the Gokaigers could never handle. It was something you could never think of.

**Sorry if this chapter is short I am not that good a writing yet so I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
